


Patton's Voicemail

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides Comms Series [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Patton's birthday fic! He gets woken up with calls from the others wishing him a happy birthday.
Series: Sanders Sides Comms Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897999
Kudos: 8





	Patton's Voicemail

_Hey, you’ve reached Proud Pappy Patton! I’m not here right now, because I don’t live in a phone, haha! Leave a message and I’ll call you back!_

  
Message received 8:08am on the 15th January 2020

Salutations, Patton. I am just calling to wish you a happy celebration of Thomas’ creating your character. Things are not often close with us, but we have Thomas’ best interests at the forefront of our minds. Speak soon.

[Click]

  
Message received 8:40am on the 15th January 2020

Patton! Happy… birthday, I guess! What a creative word for this celebration; kudos to the fan base! Anyway, we’re waiting in the mind space for you when you wake up.

[Click]

  
Message received 8:59am on the 15th January 2020

{Do I really have to do this?}

{Yes, Dee. Just say something nice then hang up. Easy}

{*sigh*}

Happy creation day

[Click]

  
[Ring, ring]

“Hello?”

Patton? It’s Virgil.

“Hey Virgil! What’s up?”

Uh, {I was hoping to get your voicemail} I wanted to say happy birthday…

“Oh Virgil! Thank you! I’m happy you remembered!”

Yeah, um, the others have a surprise for you in the common area when you’re ready. I’ll see you there.

[Click]

  
“Hmm. Ok, then. Time to get up I guess. Or maybe I should hear all this voicemail first…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you enjoyed it, please remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
